1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device equipped with a frame assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device equipped with a frame assembly that enables a compact display device, can prevent malfunction or failure of a control substrate attributable to internal heating, and has a simplified structure enabling easy production of a display device, the frame assembly including: a first frame with which a display panel is combined; a second frame spaced from and combined with a rear surface of the first frame; and a third frame and a fourth frame that are combined with a rear surface of the second frame in a state in which the display panel is mounted, wherein the first and second frames have respective openings, the third frame has a width larger than that of the fourth frame in a front-and-rear direction, and an upper portion of the display panel is inclined forward when the display device is installed with the control substrate being vertical.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional signs or billboards are typically structured such that images or text (including business names, telephone numbers, or other advertisement content) is printed on the surface of a light-transmissive front panel, the front panel with the printing thereon is encased within a housing, and a light source such as a fluorescent lamp or an LCD lamp is installed in the housing.
However, conventional signs or billboards have a problem that images or text has to be newly printed when it is necessary to correct or partially edit the printing on the signs or billboards. That is, for partial correction of advertisement content, a sign or billboard has to be newly created.
In order to solve this problem, electronic visual displays that present text, symbols, diagrams, images using light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are being widely used due to easy production and convenient use of signs as well as a high advertising impact.
As to a conventional method of presenting a specific pattern with an electronic visual display that includes LED lamps, when a plurality of LED lamps is installed on a panel, electrodes are connected to each other via a wire so that the LED lamps can be powered to flash, whereby the LED lamps arranged in a specific pattern can present desired images or text.
However, such a conventional LED lamp-based electronic visual display has a problem that information that can be presented by such a display is limited. That is, the display cannot present high-definition images or video clips.
For this reason, LCD or LED display devices (so-called monitors) that are currently widely used are preferred to be used for signs or billboards. In the case of using LCD or LED display devices instead of signs or billboards, information or advertisements to be presented by the LCD or LED display devices are created in the form of video clips first and the video clips are displayed by the LCD or LED display devices through control of electronic elements of the LCD or LED display devices.
Most display devices are typically assembled using the frame structure of conventional monitors for indoor use. Therefore, conventional display devices are not sufficiently durable and suffer from heating of the frame structure.
For example, Korean Utility Model No. 20-0436241 (Jul. 3, 2007), titled “Buried Frame Assembly for an Advertising Display Panel”, discloses a technology in which a buried frame assembly includes a display panel, a rear frame fitted into a recess in a wall and provided with a first cavity, a middle frame received in the first cavity and provided with a second cavity in which the display panel is received, a front cover that is fixed to the middle frame to support the front surface of the display panel and is provided with a transparent window, and a coupling member received inside the first cavity and on the bottom surface of the second cavity.
The conventional technology is problematic such that since the display panel is simply fitted into the rear frame and the middle frame, there is nearly no space or gap between the frames and the control substrate when a control substrate for controlling the display panel is installed in the frames. Therefore, the conventional technology has poor heat dissipation efficiency.
In addition, the conventional technology relates to a display device mounted in or fixed to a wall in a place where nearly no vibrations occur. Therefore, when the conventional frame assembly is applied to display devices installed and used in transport vehicles such as buses and subway trains, since the frames are not strongly combined with each other, vibrations or impacts that occur during driving of the transport vehicles are directly applied to the display devices, which is likely to cause breaking or failure of display panels or control substrates in the display devices.
In order to solve this problem, there is proposed a method in which a housing is added to the above-described conventional frame structure. However, this solution is also problematic in that it is difficult to produce a compact display device due to a reinforcing structure added thereto for improvement of durability, and a manufacturing method and assembled structure of display devices are complicated.
There are also other conventional technologies related to a frame structure for a display device. Examples thereof include Korean Patent No. 10-1424686, Korean Patent No. 10-0751898, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2012-0001674, and Korean Utility Model No. 20-0448857.